The invention relates generally to fluid-swellable compositions, and more particularly to a fluid-swellable composition that includes a superabsorbent polymer, as well as to an amusement device that includes the composition and a method for using the same.
Superabsorbent polymers are water-swellable compounds that absorb at least twenty times their own weight in fluid. A superabsorbent polymer should retain its original identity, have sufficient physical integrity to resist flow and fusion with neighboring particles, and swell when it absorbs a fluid, such as water or a water-based liquid. Furthermore, superabsorbent polymers should not dissolve in the fluid. Because of the exceptional absorbent qualities of these compounds, they are commonly used in disposable diapers, industrial spill kits and other spill- or leak-preventing articles. Many conventional superabsorbent polymers require the addition of a cross-linking agent to increase the absorbency of the material.
Examples of superabsorbent polymers are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,663; 4,124,748; 4,500,670; 4,725,629; 4,731,391; 5,100,397; 5,145,906; 5,171,237; 5,433,994; 5,453,323; 5,462,972; 5,595,731; 5,597,873; and 5,624,971, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is a new fluid-swellable composition containing a superabsorbent polymer. The composition includes a superabsorbent polymer and gelatin, preferably further include a gum and a binder, and is especially well-suited for use by children as an amusement device. The composition absorbs a significant volume of a water-based fluid, without exhibiting many of the problems that have plagued existing superabsorbent polymer compositions, such as requiring the addition of a cross-linking agent, gel-blocking, or reacting adversely to hydrophobic elements of the mixture in which it is used or the added fluid. Gel-blocking occurs when water causes the composition to clump, leaving the interior of the clump unexposed to water. Furthermore, the composition is reusable and contains preservatives selected to preserve the composition in both dry and wet states.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid-swellable composition which swells and absorbs a significant volume of water-based fluid per unit of the composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reusable fluid-swellable composition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device which includes the invented fluid-swellable composition and a play structure or structure for use with the composition.
Still another object is to provide an amusement device that appears life-like, glitters and significantly expands with the addition of a water-based fluid.
Another object is to provide an amusement device that includes a colorant and reflective particles that give the device a magical, life-like, crystalline appearance upon the addition of water or a water-based fluid.
These and other objects and advantages are obtained by the invention, which is described below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Many other features, advantages and additional objects of the present invention will be apparent to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.